Harry and Hermione: A Love Story
by whiteroses89
Summary: well, basically its abt the pre wedding jitters of the couple and of course, the wedding itself.
1. Right Here Is Where I Want to Be

**_A/N: As much as I hope I own Harry Potter and the other characters, unfortunately, JK Rowling does. But I'm not complaining! I do however, own the plot and this is my very first fan fiction, and so please be nice! _**

Hermione Granger gazed into the electrifying green eyes staring at her. She find it hard not to drown in those beautiful eyes of the man standing before her, especially when the man was her best friend, her confidant and most of all, her fiancé. Harry Potter had proposed to her during their graduation ceremony on their last day together a Hogwarts. They had been going out since the beginning of their seventh year. Of course, Hermione had said "yes" right there and then, with tears of joy flowing down her cheeks. They had been planning for a Christmas wedding.

Tonight, Harry had taken her out for a dinner at one of the most expensive restaurant in Diagon Alley. Hermione had dressed up in an elegant black dress with stilettos, while Harry was wearing a simple black button down shirt and black pants.

"You know what, Hermione? You're practically glowing when you smile at me like that," Harry said, smiling at the beautiful sight before him.

Hermione blushed.

"How can I not be glowing when I'm having one of the best days of my life, sitting here in such a cozy environment with a great company," Hermione replied.

"Miss Granger, I'm honored to be part of one of the best days of your life. And I promise you, I would be there when one of these days come again and, come to think about it, I'm perfectly confident to say that I would make our wedding one of those days."

"Oh! I can hardly wait. What do you say we get out of this place and take a stroll on the beach?"

"Funny, I was thinking about just that."

The couple paid and exited the restaurant and apparated to the beach. They walked in silence holding hands. The only sound is the waves crashing the shore. It had been their favorite thing to do since they got engaged. They seek comfort in knowing that they will always be there for each other, come what may. After about 10 minutes, they settled themselves on a huge stone by the sea. Hermione automatically cuddled up to Harry.

She felt save being in the strong arms of Harry, the same arms which had resulted in the downfall of Lord Voldemort. Only God knows how terrified and worried she was when Harry faces Voldemort in their seventh year, right before their NEWTS. She was the happiest girl on earth when Harry woke up at the hospital wing after being unconscious for several days after the Battle.

"There's nowhere I would rather be tonight than right here Harry," Hermione said.

Harry kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," Harry whispered, meaning every word of it.

"I love you too, Harry Potter."

_**(A/N: please review and if you do have any suggestion on how the story goes, please tell me. Thanks, and sorry if this chapter is fluffy and short.)**_


	2. Wedding Plans and a Surprise

_**A/N: Again, I don't Harry Potter and Co. only the plot is mine. Sorry this took so long, I've been busy with exams. But no worries, 7 weeks break coming up for me. Please review! I need feedback**_

Hermione woke up the next day feeling contented about life at the time being. She has a promising career as a Healer at St. Mungo, a brand new apartment with Harry and of course a wedding to anticipate. She took a shower and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for her, Harry and Ron, who they had invited to have breakfast together with them. Ron is currently dating Luna Lovegood and is an Auror like Harry. They invited him over so they could go over their wedding details, which was less that 6 months away.

Hermione had just cracked some eggs when a just awoken Harry sauntered into the kitchen.

"Hey sleepyhead! About time you woke up," Hermione teased him, as he plant a kiss on her cheek and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Well, I was having this wonderful dream that we were cuddling and kissing on the beach. But oh wait, that wasn't a dream, was it?" Harry teased back.

"Well, you have to get use to that Harry, coz I'm planning to do that a lot."

Just then they heard a loud crack and their red haired bestfriend burst into the kitchen pulling them both into a tight group hug with a huge grin plastered on his face

"Erm... Ron, I think I'm having difficulty breathing," Hermione said, jokingly of course.

"Aw, come on Hermione. It's been long since I last saw you. Well, I see Harry almost everyday at the Ministry, but who cares. Don't we all need a little TLC every once in awhile?" Ron said, pulling away and pouring himself a cup of orange juice.

"Does bacons, eggs and toast sound good to you?" Harry asked as he helped Hermione prepare the toasts.

"Heavenly. So, how's the wedding coming along?"

"Oh well, we're thinking about having an all-wizard and witch wedding, which means, the only muggles there would be Hermione's parents and grandparents **_(A/N: assuming that her grandparents knew about Hermione being a witch and all, and that she has no other relatives). _**The rest would people in the wizarding community. It's gonna be a small, family affair. And Ron, you do know that I treat your family like mine. So yeah, basically it would be around 100 guests, including our friends, our year's Quidditch team and of course, the Order," Harry explained.

"Sounds good to me. Have you guys thought about where you want to hold the wedding?"

"We had come up with several options like the beach, the botanical garden and Godric's Hollow. But in the end we've decided to held it at Hogwarts," Hermione said, setting the food on the table and sitting down in between them.

"That's wonderful!" Ron said, stuffing more eggs into his mouth.

"Mate, I think you shouldn't speak with your mouth full. I don't want my best man to eat like that during the wedding," Harry said, chuckling to himself.

Ron almost choked but he managed to croak, "You want ME to be your bestman!"

"Well, duh! You're my best mate of course you'll be my bestman. And Hermione had decided that Ginny should be her maid-of- honor. Neville would be my groomsmen while Luna would be her bridesmaid."

"Ok, so far, the invitation list is more or less ready. We will just need to go to Diagon Alley to pick a nice invitation card. Ginny and I need to find a dress, while you guys need to find nice tuxedos. Maybe we should pop by the Burrow and ask Molly for suggestions and I'll bring my parents over. That way, we could have more experience people helping us with the wedding. I would love to have Luna as my bridesmaid," Hermione suggested.

"I think that's a great idea. How about we go after breakfast? We could fetch your parents first Mione," Harry replied.

"Ok we shall do that, are you guys done with breakfast?"

"Yeah," replied the other two.

With just a flick of her wand, the table is cleared and the dishes are neatly stacked at the sink.

Hermione and Harry, along with Hermione parents, arrived at the Burrow not long after that. They were greeted by a very excited Molly, who had rushed forward, almost tripping her on a rug and have both of them a huge hug. She then turned to Hermione parents and greeted them.

"Merlin, I can't believe you guys are getting married this Christmas. It seems like its just yesterday the three of you boarded Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 and ¾," Molly said, dabbing her eyes.

"Well, Molly dear, all three of them had grown into very fine wizards and witch, each special in his or her own way. It's time to let go and let them be. I'm sure both of them are very sure to take this very huge step in life," Arthur chipped in after shaking hands with Harry and giving Hermione a peck on her forehead.

"My dears, I'm so happy for you guys, and tell us if we could do anything to help with the wedding."

Hermione and Harry could just smile and be grateful to these two people. They are the ones, along with members of the Order, who had stood by them when the almost the whole wizarding world turned their backs on Harry after emerging from the maze after the Triwizard tournament and witnessing the resurrection of the Dark Lord himself.

"Oh Molly, thank you so much. And of course we need all the help we can get. I had asked my mum and dad to come today so that all of us could go through the wedding details," Hermione replied.

"OK, we can all do that today. But first, I'll fix lunch," Molly replied.

"Goody! You know we all love your cooking. I'll help!" Hermione said excitedly.

"I'll help too," Hermione's Mum, Sarah, said.

"Oh, that would be great. Thanks, Sarah and Hermione."

Harry, Arthur and Hermione's dad, Ben, went to the living room. Harry and Arthur started telling Ben about the wonders of Quidditch. Ben found it interesting and begins listening intently. Not long after that, Ron and Luna apparated in. After anther round of greetings, Luna joined the women in the kitchen while Ron joined the men in the living room.

-In the kitchen-

"So, where's Ginny?" Hermione asked, to no one in particular.

"She told me she went out with someone special and would be bringing him home for dinner today so that she can introduce her," Molly replied with a chuckle.

"New boyfriend?"

"I think so. She told me she's quite serious with this guy."

"That's what she said when she dated Neville, Seamus and Dean."

"That girl amuses me. Well, I just hope it's not some git like Malfoy's son. What's his name again? Drake? Drew?"

"It's Draco," Hermione replied, giggling.

"Oh yeah, his father may be rotting at Azkaban, but he's son was proven innocent. Oh well, what good can his son be, especially when he's father was a death eater," Molly replied, cutting the bread with much more force than needed,

"Well, I think Ginny is smart enough. You worry too much Molly," Sarah said, placing the freshly cut tomatoes and lettuce on the table.

"Easy for you to say when your daughter is marrying one of the most eligible men in the wizarding world. It's just that I'm worried Ginny would make the wrong choice."

"Well, stop worrying. Although Ginny may be wild at times, she has a good head on her neck," Hermione assured her.

Luna just smiled approvingly form the counter where she was busy making pumpkin juice.

"I hope so. Well do stay for dinner too. I'm sure Ginny would want to introduce this guy of hers to all of you too," Molly muttered before yelling, "Lunch's ready!"

They had a nice lunch with laughter and to Harry's and Hermione's expense, jokes about their upcoming wedding.

After lunch they got down to serious business, with Harry heading the discussion.

"Ok people, basically, Hermione and I had decided about the list of people who we are inviting to our wedding and we had the venue decided," Harry said.

"Where is it going to be held?" Ben asked.

"Hogwarts, where it all started," Hermione said proudly, with a slight twinkle in her brown eyes.

Harry winked at her before continuing.

"Erm, that's all that we've decided. We are not experts in this kind of things," he said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, we're here. OK first of all have u decided on your bestman, maid-of honor, groomsmen and bridesmaid?" Sarah asked.

"Oh yeah, we've decided on that too. Ron would of course be my bestman, while Neville will be the groomsmen, Ginny will be the maid-of –honor and Luna would be the bridesmaid," Harry explain.

"Splendid! Then we could start dress hunting," Sarah replied excitedly,

"Yes! Yes! And we have to find a caterer, a florist and of course someone to officiate the ceremony," Molly said.

"Well, since it's at Hogwarts, Dumbledore could do it," Luna said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, that would be a great idea. I'm sure he's honored," Ron said.

"No, the honor would be ours," Hermione said.

"Ok, so what else we have to do?" Harry asked.

Everyone started talking at once.

Harry and Hermione couldn't do anything but to laugh at this response.

The discussion continued further into the day. Many jokes and remarks were made. Molly and Sarah were busy shoving magazines, both muggle and magical, under Hermione's nose to show her pictures of beautiful brides, flowers and cake.

At about 5pm, Ginny and her mystery guy apparated into the Burrow.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the guy she's with.

"Mum, Dad, meet my new boyfriend, Draco Malfoy," Ginny introduced, looking a bit uneasy, but with determination in her eyes.

_**A/N: so what do u guys think will be their reactions? Review pls!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Each of them reacted to the situation differently.

Ron's ears started to turn pink.

Molly looked as if she saw a ghost.

Harry eyed Draco warily.

Hermione just scowled at the young couple, thinking that something worst than the Battle is gonna start right there at the living room.

Arthur looked as if someone had stunned him.

"Why did you bring this git home Ginny?" Ron asked, trying very hard to control himself from lunging at Draco and punching the daylights out of him.

"Well, since the Battle is over and Draco's had been proven innocent, I guess this is the perfect timing."

"The Battle might be over Ginny, but you know how we feel about this brat that you call boyfriend. He may be proven innocent, but he's still the same slimy bastard we know since our first year."

"For Merlin's sake, Ron! Do you think I would just apparate with him into our home without thinking about how you guys feel? It's time to move on Ron. Hogwarts was years ago. We're all grown wizards and witches now. Draco had proved himself innocent, not a bloody death eater. For once, think about how I feel. I'm sick of holding back this secret for two goddamn years! Yes-," Ginny continued after receiving astonished looks from people in the room, "that's how long we've been together. I don't freaking give a damn about his past as we all have dark secrets and moments in the past!"

"Just listen to yourself Ginny! He's the guy who had insulted us back then. Insulted us, insulted our family, and insulted our friends! How could you put up with him for two freaking years and never breathe a word about it to us?"

"Well, because this is what I'm afraid would happen. I thought as time goes by, you would be more open towards this issue. And I guess, I thought wrong!!" Ginny shouted at his brother, with tears threatening to spill over on her rosy cheeks.

Draco, who had been quiet throughout the argument, spoke.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, I'm sorry if my visit had caused this to happen. I- I just wanted to apologize for being who I was during our times at Hogwarts. I truly am. My feelings for Ginny are sincere. I really hope we could put the past behind. I'm really extremely sorry," he said, with a tinge if sadness in his voice.

"Easy for you to say, Malfoy! You think you can just barge into our home and ask for forgiveness, thinking that you'll be forgiven? Fat hope," Ron shouted.

"Draco, I suggest you leave and let us discuss this," Arthur said calmly.

"I will, Mr. Weasley. Once again, I'm sorry," Draco said, and then vanished from sight.

The tension in the room could be sliced with a knife. Nobody dared to speak up. It was that way until Ginny stood up.

"OK, are you guys just gonna sit here and stare at me as if I have murdered someone, or are we gonna discuss this, in a CIVIL manner?" she asked impatiently.

"You know what Ginny? You betrayed us by dating that Malfoy!! That's equivalent to killing someone to me," Ron retorted.

For the first time, Hermione spoke.

"Ron, I think you're exaggerating here. Look, I don't favor Draco either. But hey, love is not something that you can control. If it happens, it happens. No potion or spell can force love to happen. And in this situation, it just happened between Ginny and Draco," Hermione said.

"So you're calling him Draco now? Since when are you on first-name basis with him?" Ron asked Hermione, with a skeptical look on his face.

Knowing that this conversation is going nowhere, Mr. Weasley spoke.

"Look Ginny, I think you've got to give us some time to take in the situation. It's not everyday that my daughter brings home an enemy of the family for a boyfriend. But I assure you love, it's gonna be okay."

He proceeded to give his daughter a hug. Ginny then turn to her mother.

"It's ok, baby, it's ok," Mrs. Weasley said in a soothing tone.

Ginny turned to Harry and Hermione. The couple smiled at her.

"Well Ginny, if you think this is the best for you, you'll have our support. You're like a sister to us. And obviously, we don't want to see you get hurt, especially by a guy like Malfoy. We are worried about you and you know we care," Harry said in a reassuring voice.

"Thanks guys," Ginny replied and hugged the both of them.

Ron was still fuming when Ginny looked at him. He then stalked up the stairs without turning back.

"Erm, it's getting late and I think we should be leaving," Hermione said.

"Yeah, good night Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Dinner was great," Harry says.

"No problem, my dears. Do come by more often so we could discuss the wedding plans further," replied Mrs. Weasley, giving them a peck of kiss each.

With that, Harry and Hermione apparated back into their apartment.


End file.
